


Here's to Us

by Jingle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, Fishing, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: "Its heart-shaped body makes it popular. In some places, you would give a Luvdisc to someone you love."





	Here's to Us

Alola’s warm winters brought with them a special holiday. On Luvdisc Day, trainers from all of the Region’s islands would take boats - used only for that one day a year - out into the Melemele Sea. They all hoped for one thing: To catch a Luvdisc they could present to that special someone as a sign of their affections. Once the sun began to set, the boats would return to shore, where delicious food and fun events waited.

Hau loved this holiday. For as long as he could remember, he’d attended the shore-based festivities with his mother, and they would have great fun. However, Hau never really thought that one day, he’d be out on one of the Luvdisc-catching boats, trying to catch a Rendezvous Pokemon for a special someone of his own. Romance just had never really been on his radar before he’d met Gladion.

Heck, he’d been eleven when he’d met Gladion. He hadn’t really had romance on his mind even then - especially with the Aether Foudnation up to no good at the time. But the years had gone by, and the boys had grown very close.

Hau sighed as he shook his fishing rod, causing the hook to bob up and down in the water. Luvdisc were not exactly common catches in these waters.

“Hau, that isn’t going to help you catch anything. Stay still.” Hau looked at Gladion with an amused expression, and Gladion rolled his eyes. “I know. Look who I’m talking to.”

Hau leaned over and kissed Gladion’s cheek, then let out a yelp - right in Gladion’s ear - as there was a tug on his fishing rod. “I hooked something!”

Gladion’s eyes widened a touch, and he reeled in his own line so he could help Hau if needed. It didn’t seem to be a problem, though, as Hau pulled up the line of his rod. As the furiously splashing water began to calm down, a Luvdisc could be seen. Hau laughed joyously.

“Woo! Alright, now it’s time to catch ‘em! Komala, let’s do this!” With his free hand, Hau removed a Pokeball from his belt, and released the Drowsing Pokemon. Komala yawned, only half-awake as usual, and her head lolled back towards Hau. She awaited the command from her trainer. “Use Shadow Claw, girl!”

With surprisingly swift motion for a Pokemon that was usually so sluggish, Komala swiped at the Luvdisc that floated on the water. Shadows trailed her paw, and Luvdisc let out a soft cry. “Okay, no more, Komala! Time for a Dive Ball!” Hau had picked up ten of those just for this day. He had wanted to make sure he could pull this off. Hau lobbed the ball at the Luvdisc. It shook three times before glowing red, and Hau hooted with joy.

“Nice job,” Gladion said with a small smile, before casting out his line once again.

Hau blinked a few times. “Uh… Thanks.”

Gladion continued to tend to fishing as Hau dried off Komala and healed up his newly-caught Luvdisc, and read over the new data in his Pokedex. By the time he was done, the sky was starting to turn the oranges and pinks of sunset.

Gladion hadn’t gotten so much as a bite on his line, though Hau barely gave this any thought as the two of them rowed their boat to shore. He was far more concerned with why Gladion hadn’t spoken a word since the half-hearted congratulations on Hau catching Luvdisc.

“Gladion?” Hau asked, when they were almost to the shore. When there was no response, Hau scowled a bit, and stopped rowing. “Gladion.” Still nothing. Hau sighed and stuck his oar down into the ocean’s floor. “What’s going on, Gladion?”

“Nothing.”

“No way. Something is absolutely wrong, and whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I’m just…” Gladion groaned softly. He looked down at his feet, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, okay?”

“I bet it’s not,” Hau said in a gentle voice. Despite his obvious bad mood, the caring in Hau’s voice made Gladion smile a bit.

“You caught a Luvdisc for me, but I couldn’t catch one for you.”

“What?” Hau asked, having to fight back some laughter. “That’s the problem? So what; who cares? Besides, that’s not your fault at all!”

“I guess it’s not… But come on, Hau. You care. You’ve been talking about this for weeks. I just wanted to do this without screwing up.”

Hau made a little ‘tut-tut’ sound with his tongue against his teeth, then smiled. He put his index finger under Gladion’s chin, gently encouraging him to lift his head.

“You didn’t screw up. And I don’t care. Not about the Luvdisc. Seriously. I was just excited about today because it’s a special day I get to spend with you.”

Gladion chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Of course! Well, that and the free malasadas,” Hau teased.

Gladion finally allowed his eyes to meet Hau’s. “You’re a dork.”

“Yeah, well…” Hau reached over and picked up the Dive Ball from earlier, and presented it to Gladion. “…I’m your dork, and glad about it.”


End file.
